Neighbours shocked to lose gentle friend
Mentions: Ottilia Aranyi Publication: The Canberra Times Date: 4 April 2012 Author: Christopher Knaus Original: https://www.canberratimes.com.au/story/6173034/neighbours-shocked-to-lose-gentle-friend/ ---- An elderly Canberra woman who was allegedly killed by her 32-year-old son was described as "lovely" and "full of life" by a woman who counted her as a second mother. Ottilia Aranyi, 75, was found dead in the kitchen of the Yarralumla home where she had spent about 30 years of her life. Her son Gabor Aranyi, 32, who had reportedly lived with his mother permanently, was arrested and charged with murder and faced court yesterday. Ms Aranyi had little family left in Hungary where she was born, and no relatives in Australia except for her son. But neighbour Susan Golem developed a close bond with Mrs Aranyi, spending time with her nearly every day. Mrs Golem said the 75-year-old had a "kind heart", and was always bringing round flowers from her garden as gifts. Just one day before she died, Mrs Aranyi brought around a beautiful red flower for Mrs Golem, trading it for eggs and vegetables. That flower has now become a poignant reminder of the bond between the two. "I found her lovely, she wasn't everyone's cup of tea, but I liked her very much," Mrs Golem said. "I'm going to miss her very, very much, because she really was like my mum," she said. Mrs Aranyi's husband had died about 18 years ago, leaving her alone in the Yarralumla house with her son. She grew up in Hungary, and had worked in a family delicatessen and a post office, according to Mrs Golem. Mrs Aranyi had been an avid gardener, and a lover of birds. "She's been in this house for about 30 years, so she's been here for a long time," she said. "She loved her garden, she loved her friends, she mostly loved her birds. She loved magpies, she fed them every day, she was only on the pension and didn't have much money but she'd always find meat for them." Nearby residents Rosslyn Russell and Michael Jones said Mrs Aranyi had been friendly, approachable, and eager to chat. "She was a pleasant lady, she always used to say hello … she only spoke broken English," Mr Jones said. "She's been there a long time, we came here in 1987 and she was here then, it's a rented government house. "We never heard arguments or anything." Mrs Russell said she had seen the victim three days ago, and had not noticed any changes in her behaviour. "She was fine, she was in very good spirits," she said. "She came out and made a fuss about our dog, she was just the same as usual." Neighbour Valerie Lowe said she would often speak with Ms Aranyi's son, who she described as a very shy, quiet man. "I always stopped to talk to her when I was walking the dog," Mrs Lowe said. "She was always pleasant on the street and she was always fiddling in the garden," she said. Category:Apr 2012 Category:The Canberra Times